Mistakes in the Wings of Fire Series
There are a number of mistakes within the Wings of Fire series, varying from spelling errors to plot holes. Plot and Logic Inconsistencies First Arc ---- * In The Lost Heir, Tsunami thinks the phrase "on the other hand". This expression is noticeably changed to "on the other talon" in later books and is especially conspicuous because scavenger "hands" are referred to as paws and the word "hand" does not exist within the Wings of Fire universe. ---- * In The Hidden Kingdom, Queen Glory and Jambu go inside Blaze's hideout. Once inside, none of the SandWing guards nor Blaze herself notice that they lack circle necklaces. One guard even states that they must be IceWings who never left the palace, which should have been an even bigger hint because aristocratic IceWings who live near or within the palace are usually included in circle rankings. * In The Hidden Kingdom, ''it was mentioned that Deathbringer was pinning Glory down by her wings.''The Hidden Kingdom, page 147 Later, however, he was described to remove them from her shoulders.The Hidden Kingdom, page 148 * Once again, the phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." ---- * In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer refers to a group of SkyWing guards as a "handful" instead of a "talonful". ---- * In The Brightest Night, the SandWing guard from the Scorpion Den is first referred to as female''The Brightest Night'', page 51, then male.The Brightest Night, page 52 Second Arc * Icicle and Winter were mentioned to be standing next to four other IceWing students, even though there were only five IceWings in total attending the Jade Mountain Academy. * In Moon Rising, when Moon asks who trained Darkstalker coping methods for mind-reading, he replies that his father did, even though it is shown that he did not in Darkstalker (Legends). However, Darkstalker probably lied. ---- * In Winter Turning, Kinkajou says that Scarlet was "using the dreamvisitor to bother people" rather than dragons. * Moon is mentioned to have caught rabbits , but later it is mentioned that she had caught squirrels instead. ---- *In Escaping Peril, when Winter asks "Hey, where's Foeslayer?" Moon responds "Who?" even though Winter had already explained to her who Foeslayer was in the previous book. ---- * In Talons Of Power, Turtle uses the word people instead of dragons when he is enchanting the stick: "He cannot hear about me in other people's minds or conversations". * When Turtle is looking for Anemone, he whispers to his enchanted coral, even though it is impossible to talk underwater. *When Darkstalker breathed his fire on Turtle when he mistakes him for Fathom his eyes didn’t burn up. Turtle enchanted his scales to be invincible not his eyes ---- * In Darkness of Dragons, the word people is twice used instead of dragons. * Moon recognizes Turtle's stick, even though it has never been shown to her before. * Darkness of Dragons says Kinkajou practiced her lettering so she could become the first RainWing in a century to learn to write; however, Glory and Chameleon knew how to write too. * In Darkness of Dragons, ''and ''Talons of Power, ''Turtle is said to have brought his satchel with him, and then is said to have left it at Jade Mountain. * In ''Escaping Peril, Peril states that Winter is "an IceWing", then knows his name during their "fight" without making introductions. Third Arc * In The Lost Continent, when Swordtail offers to carry Cricket, she responds that her own two wings work just fine, even though HiveWings actually have four wings. * When Blue picks up the Book of Clearsight, he thinks that it smells like a pine forest. However, all of the pine trees on Pantala are gone so he would not know how one would smell. * In the epilogue of The Lost Continent, Qibli says, "Oh wow," even though it is the same scene as the Darkness of Dragons epilogue and he doesn't say "Oh wow" in Darkness of Dragons. * In the first few pages of The Lost Continent, Blue states that Queen Wasp sometimes ate slices of a black mamba snake in squid ink soup, but later Cricket states that HiveWings don't eat lizards or snakes, because they are likely related to dragons. Even so, Wasp may be different than other HiveWings, not caring whether or not something is related to her. * When Sundew places the bullet ants on the Librarian to force Queen Wasp out of her head, it states that they bite her, but bullet ants use a stinger to inject venom, like a wasp or bee. * When Cricket meets the Jewel Hive Chrysalis, she notes that Morpho must have been named for his wings, when SilkWings cannot be named after their wings because they do not have them at birth. Legends * The phrase "on the other hand" is used instead of "on the other talon." * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo was mentioned to stand with one "hand" on her spear. Graphic Novel * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Glory snaps her chain, but pages later Peril burns it so she can get out of the chain, even though Glory already broke it. Actually this isn't a mistake. Glory snaps part of the chain, but some of it is still attached to her. * On page 153, there is a SkyWing with IceWing spikes on his/her tail. * In The Dragonet Prophecy, in the prologue, it is implied that Hvitur never went out to get a SkyWing egg. Later, Kestrel mentions Hvitur's death. * On page 173, Peril is shown to be touching Kestrel, but she isn't being burnt. * In The Dragonet Prophecy, After Clay has been frostbitten by Fjord, in pages 102-105 it does not show the frost on Clay's right wing. Character and Object Appearance Inconsistencies First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, Scarlet is described as both having yellow eyes and amber colored eyes. * In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral is described as having a forked tongue''The Lost Heir'', page 78, even though SeaWings do not have forked tongues. * In “The Lost Heir”, Tsunami sees a blue shape in Princess Auklet's egg, although she is green. Second Arc * Instead of pale blue, Winter's scales have been described as silvery, snow-white, and bright white throughout the books. * In Winter Turning, Pyrite's eyes are described as both dark orange and amber. ---- * In Talons of Power, Turtle's thoughts say that it was a feather that fixed Flame's scar, even though it was a flower. ---- * In Darkness of Dragons and Moon Rising, Winter is said to have pale blue eyes, even though they are dark blue. * In Darkness of Dragons, the scrolls in the NightWing library were accidentally called books once. * In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli armed himself with a dagger to fight Vulture, but it is never mentioned afterwards. Third Arc * On page 70 of The Lost Continent, ''it says that Cricket fiddled with the earpiece of her glasses. However, on the front cover of [[The Hive Queen|''The Hive Queen]], Cricket's glasses have no earpiece. *In The Lost Continent, the book states that "a gust of wind roared over her, splattering a handful of raindrops onto her head" even though the word "handful" does not exist. *In The Lost Continent, Cricket says that "her own two wings work perfectly well." However, being a HiveWing, she has four wings. *In The Lost Continent, when Blue enters the sleeping hollow chosen for him by Admiral, it is described that he feels "a shiver across his wings" when he realizes his father's intent. However, at this point in the story, Blue has not yet undergone his Metamorphosis and therefore does not have any wings, only wingbuds. *In The Lost Continent, Blue is described as waving his "hands" at someone, instead of "talons." Legends * In Darkstalker (Legends), Indigo is described as both having dark purple eyes and dark blue eyes. Spelling Errors First Arc * In The Dragonet Prophecy, SeaWings are mistakenly referred to as Seawings . Second Arc * In the letter from Smolder to Vermilion in Winter Turning, Vermilion is mistakenly spelled as Vermillion. * Darkness of Dragons contains a spelling error where the text refers to Queen Moorhen as "Mudhen". This was later corrected in the ebook. ---- Graphic Novel * On page 144, the word "visiting" was spelled "visting." References Category:Real Life